


LEGACY

by simplyobrien



Series: THE VINEWOOD SERIES [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Kidnapping, Love, Remarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Amanda is a ticking time bomb, and with a new threat lurking on the horizon, Michael has to save her from exploding.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa
Series: THE VINEWOOD SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165163
Kudos: 2





	LEGACY

**_Vinewood, Los Santos, January of 2016_ **

Amanda smiled as she watch 3 month old Roman roll around on his play-mat. He had just mastered rolling from his back to his stomach and reaching for anything he can grab, but as cheeky as he was getting Amanda just couldn't stop grinning at him.

Of course, Michael was never here to see this, since he was so busy being a movie producer now. She loved him, but God could he never just take a little time of work to spend time with his son?

Speak of the devil, he had just waltzed through to the kitchen with a movie tape in one hand and a wad of cash in the other. Amanda raised her brow but didn't say anything, instead choosing to tilt her head towards their son who was laughing at himself trying to grab one of the toys suspended above him on the mat.

Roman was a daddy's boy, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Just like Jimmy used to, Roman's face would light up at the sight of his father and would make grabby hands for him, an affection Michael was all willing to accept.

Michael picked the baby up and cooed at him, blowing raspberries onto his head as he walked into the kitchen. Roman was in fits of giggles, and was just about to reach out for Amanda before her phone began to ring and it startled him, so he just buried his small head in Michael's chest.

Amanda grumbled and rolled her eyes before looking at her phone, eyes squinting into an annoyed look as she didn't recognise the number. She looked at her husband who just shrugged and walked around the counter to kiss her cheek before he headed upstairs to lay Roman down for a nap, and whilst Amanda wanted to ignore the phone, it just kept ringing.

"Are you gonna get that?" Michael asked as he strolled back through the kitchen and pulled a chair out from the island.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Amanda huffed.

She slid her thumb across her phone screen and put the caller on speaker, and for a moment it was just muffled noise and distant laughter before a voice finally came through, and when it did, Amanda felt her heart drop.

"Hello _Monica_ , or is it Amanda now?" Her father's voice came through the other end, "I think it's time we had a chat, don't you?"

"Who is this?" Amanda replied, her hands shaking as she waited for an answer, even though she already knew.

"Don't play stupid, sweetheart, I hope all those years in the big city with that fat husband of yours hasn't dumbed you down."

"Do _not_ speak about my husband," she sneered, "what do you want?"

"You know what I want," her father chuckled, "justice for your brother, your head on a pike next to your mothers grave..."

"Mom's dead?"

"Of course she is! That crazy woman was way in over her head, never stood a chance, should've seen the state of her body when that guy from the Lost-"

"The Lost are in Sandy Shores, the fuck was your mom doing there?" Michael mouthed to Amanda, who shrugged in response.

"Ah, Michael, was wandering when you'd get nosy. Tell me, just how did you get Amanda to fall for someone like you? Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome...?"

Amanda put the phone down before Michael could snatch it away and start verbally abusing her father. Obviously she wouldn't mind, but Michael didn't know her father and getting smart with him was a very dangerous ball game, one that Amanda wasn't willing to play.

"So that was your father, huh? Asshole." Michael muttered as he poured himself a whisky.

Amanda snatched the glass away from him before he could lift it to his lips and tipped it down the sink, "what have I told you about day drinking?"

"Sorry, sorry, hearing from your wife's piece of shit father puts you in the mood to drink." Michael threw his hands up in surrender.

Amanda pulled a stool out at the island and tapped her slender fingers against her chin, trying to figure out just what her father _really_ wanted. She hadn't spoke to him since two days before she met Michael, and she wasn't buying the justice for Steve bullshit, because her father hated him just as much as he hated her. From the minute they were born, Peter Labonair saw his children as nothing but vermin, and after years of poisoning her brain their mother saw them the same way too.

Steven and Amanda, or Monica, were doomed from the start.

Her mother was also dead, which didn't surprise her in the slightest. As a child, Amanda would idolise her mother and aspire to be like her, a drunken stripper who was way in over their head. For a while, she was, but she knew she didn't want to end up like her, and was able to break the cycle when she moved to Los Santos. But, she knew now that her mother wasn't so lucky, and had died as a result of her antics at the hands of a motorcycle club.

She didn't feel any sympathy for her at all, seen as though she used to watch her father abuse her sexually, physically and verbally, and chose to say nothing. Sometimes, she'd even leave the trailer and come back 2 weeks later with no clothes, cuts and bruises littered across her body and a bottle of whisky in her hand as she stared gormlessly at her two starving children.

Some people just aren't cut out to be a mother.

Amanda didn't even notice she was crying until she felt Michael's thumbs swiping across the tender area under her eyes and muttering things under his breath, his face contorted into something between a scowl and a sad smile. 

"Hey," Michael cupped her cheeks, "look at me."

She lifted her downcast eyes and looked at his piercing blue ones through her lashes as her lips warped into a smile.

"Don't think for a second I'm gonna let that asshole get to you, okay? I've got you."

He drew her in for a hug and let her head lay on his shoulder, rubbing his arm up and down her back comfortingly. She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment that they could stay like this forever, but with her father consuming her every thought, she knew that was a luxury she couldn't have.


End file.
